She Was Once Your Mother
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: They never wanted a child, alas they were cursed with one - one that left its mark. With Bella passed on, her body giving up in birth, Rodolphus is left to raise their child. How will he cope watching it grown into the spitting imagine of his lost wife?
1. Most Married Couples

**This suddenly came into my head a few nights ago, and it instantly went down on paper.**

**I think you need to understand the way I play Bellatrix and Rodolphus before reading. There is no love between them, but there something more that holds them together. They understand one another and the trust between the couple in strong. Lust and desire also plays a large part, but truly they need one another for power and the chance to grow strong in the world. **

**Either way, they would never want to be apart from one another. **

**The layout of this page is also different. The italics are Rodolphus' own little notes – like some sort of parchment diary, I guess. It will appear in every chapter just to let us know what is going on within his own clever head before jumping back into the story. **

**So, without any more boring text from me – enjoy! **

_You'd think most married couples would be overjoyed at the thought of a child being blessed into a strong family._

_Me and my wife are not 'most married couples.'_

_The thought of a child growing within her powerful body chills us both, sending horrid shivers down our spines. We have no need for such a creature. Children were never wanted._

_Alas, we have been punished._

_Such a creature now grows in the pit of her womb, feasting off her collected energy and strength. _

_Believe me when I say we have both tried, with all our might and power, to rid ourselves of this horrifying problem. Spells have been cast and ancient words whispered in hope that the animal inside will be destroyed. _

_Yet that same problem still remains. It seems my stupid wife has been with child for a few passing months. Not once did she bother to inform me, or even take care to the matter that she hadn't bled for weeks on end. Of course there were no signs of her being pregnant, not emotionally – Bellatrix has always been a moody bitch, hormones have nothing to do with it._

_Now we must live with the burden of knowing we shall become parents and Bellatrix will soon have to give birth. _

_There is no happiness or joy._

_We shall not be reduced to being a close family. We're pure bloods, focused on killing and power. I refuse to love that child._

.x.x.x.

The living room was just as dark as it always had been – no natural sunlight was allowed in, and was kept out by the thick dusty curtains.

In the corner was a single large candle. It floated around in the smoke filled air that drifted up from the roaring amber fire. Two leather arm chairs were placed either side of the fire place, the strong material reflecting the dancing flames. In one sat a woman, her dark curls of hair tumbling down the sides of her pale face.

Both of her haunting shallow eyes focused of the fire till they became dry. For once in her life Bellatrix Lestrange didn't know what to say. Words refused to leave her mouth or roll off her tongue. It was like a horrid curse bound on her by dark magic.

She was carrying a child deep in the comforts of her womb – a baby. Her slender back tingled at the thought. Such a witch had no need for offspring. How would she fight in battle or serve her Master? There was no way she'd give up such a noble duty for something as petty as a child. A life time of training and hard work would not be destroyed in a mere few months.

To make matters worse the young witch's family seemed thrilled and proud at the mention of a Lestrange child, which would do doubt to grow up to be a talented Death Eater. Narcissa, the youngest of the Black sisters, had hugged Bella so tightly the dark haired witch threatened to kill the little bimbo on the spot. Even Bellatrix's mother, Druella, had passed on kind words – that had been the first time Bella had ever heard such words fall from those dry, thin lips.

Snapping out of such thoughts Bellatrix rolled her smouldering eyes and leant back into the deep seated chair. A fucking child! It made her blood boil. This _thing _had to be removed.

With a blink, her eyes moved down. With her outer corset removed a now visible bump could be seen sprouting from her stomach. First she had to think of the bloody child within her and now she had to look at it! Vile creature.

"Still sulking?"

A new voice rung around the once quiet room, snapping the tense silence that drifted through the fire's smoke and smog. Bellatrix's head snapped up, her black curls of hair collapsing to her thin shoulders.

"Yes." She simply replied, her eyes never leaving the figure in the doorway. "Just like you are. We didn't want this after all, Rodolphus."

As the flames of the fire suddenly bloomed back into life, Rodolphus Lestrange's handsome face and carved figure now came into view, the dark shadows around him thrown back against the wall by the new burst of light. The lines on his etched face deepened as he moved forward, drawing nearer to his wife with each solid step.

"For once in your little life you must stop gloating. There is work to be done, Bella. We must not keep our minds on such a matter." Of course Rodolphus lied. His own mind was filled with the thought of a child they didn't want. How would they take charge of one?

At those demanding words Bellatrix's face flushed with anger. "Push it aside? Are you as stupid as you look, you thick skulled troll? How can I just forget that I have this monster growing in my womb? I will be worthless to the Dark Lord and being kept in this house hold to care of a baby will drive me insane! I have no wish for this horrid mistake, _husband._"

Rodolphus moved, once again, to tower over his pregnant wife. He looked just as angered as she was. There was no way his pathetic wife could make this out to be his entire fault. This sob story wouldn't work on him.

"Well then, you shouldn't have been so blind and stupid! This matter is your mistake, you silly little girl. Now we're forced to take charge of this thing because of your lack of care. This is all your fault."

A Black would never stand for this, and Bellatrix was more than that. Such a wife would not take abuse and spiteful words from a man so worthless and beneath her.

"My fault?" The witch sprung up from her chair, her shrieks echoing around the bottom floor of their large Manor. Her locks of wild hair danced around her shoulders and twisted down her back. "This is as much my fault as it is yours. Perhaps mummy didn't tell you about the birds and the bees, ickle Roddy, but these things usually tend to happen when a male is involved too."

Neither of the Lestrange's dare blame this on hormones. No, this was a fight of pure rage and violent words. If Bellatrix wasn't carrying their child no doubt spells would be flying around the dim room by now, not stopping till one of them was on the floor screaming in pain.

Yet the smoky air made them pause. There was nothing that could be done about it time. It was time to face that sickening fact.

"I'm going to sleep." Without another word Bellatrix escaped the room, her black dress whipping at her booted ankles as she disappeared from view.

.x.x.x.

_Now my wife lies in our bed chambers, her head nestled against the warmth of a silk pillow. _

_I am ashamed to say I watched her for awhile, in that peaceful slumber, as her slightly rounded stomach pushed against the thin material of the black nightdress wrapped firmly around her thin body. I feel as if this child is taking her away, like she might disappear at any moment and leave me on my own. I despise my weakness. Bellatrix is the only person I dare trust and not even our own child will steal that from me. She is the only pure thing I can truly call my own. _

_We must now sleep knowing, that with each passing night, will bring our child closer to our dark little world. _


	2. Respect

**Next chapter, sorry it has been forever. I've been trying to find work, and hopefully I will have a place in my mates tattoo shop – that also means I can get my Bellatrix tattoo on my arm. Yehhhboy! So, more note from Rodolphus and some story writing here we come!**

_Bellatrix grows weak._

_As her stomach grows the energy from her drains, like the child within is sucking every last ounce of life from her once beautiful body. I know, in my heart, that the child will not survive. We welcome it in some ways. After all, a child was not wished for, but there is a flash of guilt in Bellatrix's eyes each time someone mentions the infant. _

_I am the only one who can see her suffering. Druella has made such a fuss over the thought of a new heir within the family. Her boasting and showing off will push me over the edge. I have never liked the woman; I think it is foul how she has treated Bellatrix. My wife was a rarity in our world, one of power and strength... well, she was. _

_No I must watch my own wife drag herself around the house and put on a strong face. Naturally she will not show her weakness. No, Bellatrix is too proud and stuck up for such a petty emotion. _

_I'd never say it to her face, but I am proud of her._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I think there should be a massive celebration. Perhaps at my Manor, it would be a brilliant place to show off the infant. There will be the most expensive wines and the whole ball room shall be rich in colours of purple and green."

That voice sent a shiver down Bellatrix's spine. Her mother was not a kind woman, and now she was here coming up with party ideas for the birth of her daughter's baby. It was like showing off a pig going off to slaughter.

"Naturally you will only be allowed down to greet the guests, Bellatrix. No one likes the look of a woman after she has given birth. The child will remain in your sister's care for the night. You will not be presentable, and how would that go down? No... Ugly women will not be at my party."

Rodolphus could feel his wife fading of energy besides him, causing him to tightly grip the glass of whiskey in his rough hand. Bellatrix was far from ugly, and there would defiantly be no celebration for an unwanted child. "Personally I think it is a silly idea, Druella. Bellatrix will need her rest and so will the child. The Dark Lord will be the first person who wishes to see the infant; after all we are his most trusted of workers."

The Lestrange's were young and beautiful. Bellatrix was only twenty two, and her beautiful face was able to make any man fall to their knees in wonder. Of course it was their power everyone loathed. Bellatrix was stronger than her husband, in both spell work and in the art of getting her own way. Other Death Eater's knew to stand to one side when this couple walked onto the battlefield.

Druella's vile head snapped up, her lips pressing together in a horrid way. How dare that little _boy_ stand up to such a noble witch? She had let him marrying into her powerful and rich family, and it seemed the young Lestrange needed reminding of that. Respect was everything.

"Personally, I have no time to think of your own cares. Bellatrix is my daughter, and my grandson grows within her womb. If it wasn't for me, Rodolphus, you would no doubt be married to some ugly pure blood that is unable to bear children. You would be without money or the comfort of a large Manor home. If you wish to remain married to Bellatrix then I would like to see a little more respect from you." Her eyes darkened as she leant forward in her chair. Now Rodolphus could see where Bellatrix got her threatening side from.

"Do not challenge me in my own house, Lestrange."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I will kill that woman, I swear to it. I would've happily challenged her in her own house if it wasn't for Bellatrix pushing me from the room. All she wanted was to go home and stay in front of the fire; she had been doing that a lot lately, and it some odd way it slightly worried me. _

_I hate feeling like this. I am Rodolphus Lestrange, a feared Death Eater who would happily kill off any person, pure blood or muggle, who stood in my devoted pathway. _

_I hate Bellatrix. I hate her for getting pregnant and putting me in this stupid position. I have no wish to become a father and happily show off my child with my wife like we are some stupid, loved up couple._

_Mostly, I hate that child._

_It will take everything away from me._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The only source of light was a fire. The crackles and bursts of burning wood soothed the woman stood in front, taking in the warmth that hit her face.

Someone was with her in the room. Their voice was calm and innocent... too innocent. The tone had been missed for some time; after all, it was much better than that of Druella Black's. The voice spoke to her, whispering words of wisdom that she would prevent didn't matter to her.

Narcissa was always a great comfort to her older, and stupidly pregnant, older sister.

"How will it end, Bella?"

The room was silent for a few fleeting seconds, the sound of the fire filling the empty silence.

"In the way I choose it to end."

"And what way is that?"

Bellatrix moved, turning slowly from the fire so the heat now hit the pale skin of her shoulders and back. Her face said it all; there was no need for detailed words or emotions. Her stomach pressed to the tight material of her dress and corset – she had still refused to take the tight, boned, material off from her stomach. With one tilt of the head Narcissa was given her answer.


	3. Promise Me

_Everything I once held close to my heart is crumbling under the grip of my fingertips. The pride is slipping from my soul, and I suddenly find anger and disrespect filling every fibre within my body. This is my fault. After all those months of blaming my wife, for cursing her and sneering her name with filth, it finally hit that it was all my doing. My wife is dying before my eyes and there is nothing I can do about it. _

_Her time in front of the fireplace shortens daily and I oddly find myself worried; such a feeling has never broken my mind before. _

_Now Bellatrix lingers in the darkness of our room, buried in the silk sheets of the bed we once shared dangerous lust in. Those once brilliant and sin filled eyes of hers became tired and lifeless. That spark that once thrilled me beyond sanity has vanished, and instead I have to be greeted with her gaunt flesh, dry lips and weak body. _

_That damned child, that pile of flesh and blood is tearing her apart! I don't know how much longer she can take it. _

_Tonight she spoke to me, in such a way that I have not heard in many years, and I listened intently to every word as she lay, struggling to breathe, in our bed chamber. _

"Not much longer now." Rodolphus murmured, swinging back and forth in a chair by the fireplace. His eyes kept directly on his wife as she lay there, her head turned towards the other pillow. Every rasp of her shallow breathing echoed around the dark and dingy room. The dance of the flames no longer pleased her, and the smell of burning wood only made her stomach churn. Everything that once calmed her now made her nose turn up with displeasure. "Not much longer.. it'll be over soon."

Bellatrix shuffled uncomfortably, the bedsheets rustling with every little movement of her large and swollen belly. She couldn't bare to watch her husband, to hear his attempted words of comfort; they meant nothing to her now.

"Bella?"

Still there was no reply, apart from the odd gasp of needed air. No longer did she want to eat, sleep or socialise with the people who once surrounded her daily life. Being away from it all made Bellatrix realise now much she missed Magic, missed the world that once graced her with such joy and pride.

It wasn't long before Rodolphus was at the bedside, a hand pressed firmly into the solid wood of a bed post as if he needed the support. Bellatrix _always_ had something to say, a snide comment or a smirk of those once plump lips to shut him up into submission... yet there was nothing, nothing apart from a plea.

"I.. I feel strange and I do not wish to." Bella rasped, taking in sharp intakes of air between each word. "Remember when I Father died, all those years ago? Well, I feel as I did back then."

Rodolphus listened and understood. Cygnus had been the most trusted person within his wife's life. Every word spoken for the eldest Black's lips was like gold dust to his eldest daughter. Bellatrix doted on him and there was no doubt that he felt the same towards his daughter - Bella was most defiantly his favourite.

_Frightened. Upset._

"You know how I felt towards my Father, how much I respected and believed in him. When I watched him dying there was something within me that _hurt.. _I never wanted to feel like that ever again... But today it has hit me with an ugly force and there is nothing I can do but ask for your help in the matter."

It was then Bella finally managed to lift her head towards her husband, their eyes locked within seconds. It was then she asked him to make a valuable promise.

_Bellatrix was never weak. Seeing her like this makes me sick to my stomach. She never depended on anyone, me included. Bellatrix Lestrange was and always will be her own wicked woman. Now I lie next to her unable to sleep out of fear that something could happen as soon as I shut my eyes. _

_I agreed to her request, promised her on the blood lines of the Lestrange family, yet there is part of me that wishes I had never opened my mouth in the first place. I never wanted this. We never wanted this. Together we were unstoppable and wild. The names of Black and Lestrange struck fear into every household.. they must all think we have been killed by now. We have become prisoners within our own household, waiting for this vile little beast to be born. _

_Yet I will stay by her side till the end, no matter what happens. _

_She is mine. Always. _


End file.
